Kelly Fremon Craig
| birth_place =Whittier, California | residence = Los Angeles, California | alma_mater = University of California, Irvine | occupation = Film director, screenwriter, producer | yearsactive = 2000s–present | notable_works = | children = 1 }} Kelly Fremon Craig (née Fremon; born 1981) is an American screenwriter, producer, and film director. She is known for directing, writing, and co-producing the 2016 coming-of-age comedy-drama The Edge of Seventeen. Early life Fremon Craig was born in Whittier, California and graduated from UC Irvine with an English degree. Career 2000s Fremon Craig started out writing sketch comedy and spoken word poetry in college, then landed an internship in the film division of Immortal Entertainment, where she read her first film script and began to pursue screenwriting. She developed several screenplays during the 2000s, including a modern high school retelling of ''Cyrano de Bergerac'' and a comedic remake of the 2004 French drama Intimate Strangers for Paramount Pictures. One of her scripts, Ticket to Ride, caught the attention of Ghostbusters director Ivan Reitman. He bought the script under his The Montecito Picture Company as a directing vehicle for Reitman. According to Reitman, the script was rewritten at least 15 times. The film was released, under the new title Post Grad. The film was instead directed by Vicky Jenson and was released in 2009 as a critical and commercial failure. 2010s In 2011, Fremon Craig completed another script titled Besties and sent the script over to James L. Brooks. Brooks bought the script and was announced that Fremon Craig would direct the film and Brooks would serve as a producer and mentor for her in directing her first film. No updates have popped up for the feature until August 2015, when Hailee Steinfeld was announced to star in the film. Casting continued until October that same year, with filming commencing that same month. The film was released by STX Entertainment in Fall 2016 under its new title The Edge of Seventeen to critical praise and a modest financial hit. Following The Edge of Seventeen s release, Fremon Craig has been hired to develop several Hollywood projects; this includes film adaptations of the memoir Wild Game: My Mother, Her Lover, and Me for Chernin Entertainment and 20th Century Fox, an adaptation of the young adult novel Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret for Gracie Films, a web series adaptation of The Edge of Seventeen for YouTube Premium, and an animated Scooby-Doo film for Warner Animation Group and Warner Bros. Pictures. Influences Craig has cited writer-director John Hughes as an influence on writing The Edge of Seventeen, and has mentioned Christopher Guest, Alexander Payne, Nick Hornby, and David Sedaris as inspirations. Unrealized projects * Intimate Strangers for Paramount Pictures * A modern day high school retelling of Cyrano de Bergerac for Level 1 * The Good Life for Fox Searchlight Pictures * The Best Mistakes for Level 1 * Lovehampton for The CW and Alloy Entertainment * An untitled pilot for CBS Television Studios and Uppity TV Personal life Fremon Craig now resides in Los Angeles with her husband and young son. She is a represented by UTA and Kaplan/Perrone. Filmography Accolades Note References External links * *10 Screenwriters to Watch by Variety Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:American women screenwriters Category:American film directors Category:American women film directors